Twist
by Grim Demise
Summary: (A simple 'What If-' AU one-shot) Ara has the gift and Aren was a bit envious but nonetheless still proud of her. But when that night came, that gift was no longer a blessing to Aren's perspective.


_***CRASHES IN* HELLO FRIENDS**_

_***LEAVE THIS ONE-SHOT HERE* GOOBYE FRIENDS**_

_***QUICKLY SCURRIES AWAY***_

* * *

><p>'<em>Ara… I have to find Ara!'<em>

My village has been invaded by the demons….My men can't hold them back any longer… neither can I. But I have to focus on my main goal here; _find my younger sister. _We were separated when the invasion started-

I was alerted by one of the soldier, he told me he saw Ara…. cornered by a demon and fell through the ground. From only that information, it's enough for me to know where she is now, the secret altar underneath our house.

I ignored the battlefield and sprint my way to that location, nothing matters to me now, _Ara is my only family left now and I'm not going to lose her like this_. When I arrived, I was greeted by a gaping hole in the middle of the room and I could barely see a thing without the radiating moonlight but I'm willing to take the risk. I jumped in and landed safely onto the pile of rubble, suddenly hearing footsteps as I mentally prepared for whatever is coming.

The moonlight out of the blue starts to shone brightly in the altar, over the figure standing right in front of me. My heart stopped, my blood ran cold and I began to suffocate. How I wish my eyes fooled me or be blinded that moment….. But what I'm seeing is reality stood before me.

It's Ara, my dearest younger sister…. Now is one of _them_…. _A Demon_….

"A-Ara….?" My hand is still on my sword but not yet unsheathed, it's a pattern….. I couldn't hurt my loved ones; I couldn't hurt Ara….. She's a demon now and I know all demons are dangerous beings in Elrios and should be perished for good but _this is Ara _and the desire to fight demons was no longer there, there's only misery, _'Please no….. This can't be…..'_

"_**Ara….? Ara….. That's a really nice name…" **_The demon smiled, a genuine smile that I'm familiar with. I almost broke down crying, as if fate is mocking me right now to see what has become of her now, a newly reborn demon. _**"Ara….. Ara….. My name is Ara? Ara…. That's my name….. Are you my friend?" **_

"Ara…." _'I'm your brother…. Don't look at me like that…..don't act like you don't know me, please…' _"Y-yes… I'm your friend…. I'm not going to hurt you…. Don't worry; I'm your f-friend….."

"_**The moon fragment….I need to find it… where is it? Can you help me?"**_

How could….. I forgotten about that? Ara's strong spirit was inherited from the moon, from the El-fragment itself. Of course, she would search for it; it's _her life-source _now it has been corrupted by the Dark El spreading because of the demons…. _If only it was me instead…._

"N-no…. I can't help you but-"

"_**Traitor!"**_

I don't what happened but I was flung from the other side of the room, my back hits the wall with a loud crack, fell limply onto the ground. My sight became blurry, watching Ara step closer and closer with a scowl on her face, '_This is… the first she ever been mad at me. No, this isn't the first. This is not her…..'_

"_**I should have known you're a traitor… A traitor should be punished…"**_

She held her spear above my neck, and I….. felt calm. Why….? Why? WHY? Stand up..! Stand up and fight her! You can still bring her back! Why is my body not responding to my pleads?! I need to fight back! I need to save Ara! I need to-! I need to….. I need…..I-I

_**It's hopeless… **_I can't do anything….. My consciousness is slipping away… _'I failed my entire family, I failed my duty as a captain, I failed to protect my village….. But the worst of all….. I failed to save Ara from all of this…'_

I instinctively gripped onto something….. I looked to see what looks like a hairpin….. It suddenly unleashed a powerful light and I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find myself in the center of the village, among the pile of dead demons. What on earth happened….?<p>

"_**You've finally awaked….. human…." **_

That voice….. That familiar voice…. I always heard that voice many times in my dreams. Where is it coming from? It's not…. Just from my mind isn't?

"_**I'm not a voice pigment of your weak mind, human. I am the beast you have sealed me away in your own hands…" **_

I looked down to see a hairpin in my possession; the design looks similar to a fox, a white fox. _Sealed away…. Inside an ornament? A white fox…..a beast….? Don't tell me-!_

"You're…the Nine-tailed fox….. The beast my family has been protecting for generations…" Did the beast do all this? Did she defeat the demons all by herself? But how, she was sealed away and there's no way she could break through it easily…

"_**We don't need our physical life-form to fight…. I have the ability to control the weak and used them as puppets…. It was **__**you**__** doing the work for me…"**_

'_I was possessed', _I let my guard down, but I could have been dead by now if I didn't. From what I observed, all of the demons have been wiped off completely, not one of them left alive. If the fox has taken care of everything, does that mean she has- _'No, no, no, no-!"_

"Where's Ara!?" I tighten my grip around the pin, as if I'm chocking the neck of the beast. "What have you done to her?! Where is she?!"

"_**The now 'leader of the demons' also known as your sister has taken the Elstone of this village with her and vanished….."**_

"You could have stopped her!" I screamed, everything starts to hurt now. "Why didn't you stopped her!?"

"_**If only your weak and brittle body didn't fail me, I could have. But to my great disappointment, it did. I saw everything… how you didn't fought back when you faced her, how weak of you, Captain of Fahrmann's Capital. Is this really the descendent of the Haan family I've been speaking to? Or was it that 'special little jewel' that's been neglected?" **_

"**Don't…**" I gritted my teeth, "**Don't you dare insult her like that**…"

"_**Insult her? Am I not speaking the truth? I have been a close eye on the Haan family; nothing I said would be a false fact. I see how you look at your sister with such envy, her strong will that's greater than yours. You have that instinct to think she will be alright by herself; her will can guide her and you don't have to worry. But look where it got you now….."**_

"….It's my fault….. I get it…." I let out a chocked sob as my grip on the hairpin began to loosen. "I shouldn't have let her go so easily….. I know….. I should have been there for her…. I'm sorry."

"_**I can help you….. I can lend you my power and find your sister. The only thing you need to pay back is to return back the Elstone to its rightful place. This village is useless without that stone, it's not worthy for me to stay…." **_

I hesitated, there's no way the beast could simply say that without a crucial catch. I've been told to never be deceived by the beast, but for it to help me…. I'm useless if I ever go against Ara again, that thought keeps on getting in my way. Maybe if I-

"Fine, I will accept your offer. But remember this; I will never use your power for granted and I would never let it control my purpose. Once I save my sister from this mess with your help, _**I would no longer need you….."**_

"_**As you wish, human. It's all up to you….."**_

* * *

><p>And so the duo traveled to nearest city; Hamel where they encountered the El Team.<p> 


End file.
